Go to Sleep
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Ketika malam semakin larut namun Kibum kecil belum memasuki alam mimpinya. Kibum kecilpun memutuskan menuju kamar hyung tampan kesayangannya, Siwon, yang tanpa sadar, apa yang Kibum lakukan membuat Siwon mengenyampingkan akal sehatnya./"Uhm...bantal hyung nyaman cekali, Bummie cuka " kata Kibum kecil seraya menekan-nekan 'bantal' nyaman itu./Pedo!Siwon, Child!Kibum/RnR? Thank You


Langkah kecil itu menggema di dalam sebuah apartemen mewah di kota Seoul. _Namja_ kecil itu mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Tengan kecilnya meraih gagang pintu itu, malam sudah larut namun _namja_ kecil bernama Kibum masih belum tertidur.

Karena itulah sekarang ia berada di depan sebuah kamar _hyung_ tampan kesayangannya, yang merupakan tetangga sang _umma_.

Kibum berjalan masuk dan mendekati ranjang yang di atasnya terdapat _hyung_ kesayangannya itu, kemudian meletakkan jarinya di dagu seolah berpikir, bagaimanakah caranya ia bisa sampai ke atas sana? Mengingat ranjang itu lumayan tinggi dengan keadaannya tubuhnya yang pendek. Namun tak menyerah, Kibum berusaha untuk naik dengan mencengkram erat seprai tempat tidur itu.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Go to Sleep**_

_**Story by **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, 2014**_

_**Idea by **_**Noenx Mgp Flashvin**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum**

_**Are belong to each other**_

_**A little drabble**_

_**Thanks for **_**Noenx Mgp Flashvin ****yang udah ngizinin saya bikin**_** drabble**_**nya:D**

_**Pedo!**_**Siwon**_**, Child!**_**Kibum**

_**Yaoi/Boys Love content!**_

_**DLDR! Close the tab if you unlike!**_

_**Enjoy for you all, Pegaxue!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**SiBum**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Go to Sleep**_

_by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Ughh…"

Tangan kecil itu memegang seprai erat. Berusaha naik ke atas tempat tidur yang lumayan tinggi. _Namja_ kecil bernama Kibum itu menghela napas lega ketika akhirnya ia bisa menaiki kasur yang kini tengah ditiduri oleh _hyung_ tampan samping apartemen _umma_nya.

"Fuihhh~ campai jugaaa~" gumamnya senang. Ia melirik ke arah _hyung_nya lagi.

Kemudian secepat kilat, Kibum meletakkan kepalanya di lengan _namja_ itu, merapat erat merasakan kenyamanan. "Uhm…bantalnya empuk cekali~ Bummie cuka~" gumamnya seraya mencari posisi ternyaman di dalam kungkungan lengan itu. Yang tanpa sadar kini membuat _namja_ dewasa yang tengah tertidur itu terjaga.

_Namja_ dewasa itu terjaga sepenuhnya, ia memperhatikan makhluk kecil yang masih mencari posisi nyaman di lengan kekarnya. Segera saja, _namja_ bernama Siwon itu berucap. "Kibummie sedang apa?"

Kibum yang akhirnya menemukan _spot_ nyaman itupun menoleh ke arah Siwon. "Uhm…nyaman cekali. Empuk _hyung_~" ucapnya dengan suara yang imut.

Siwon mengernyit, kemudian kembali memperhatikan Kibum yang menggesek-gesekkan pipinya juga menekan-nekan lengan kekarnya. Ia bisa melihat _namja_ kecil yang merupakan tetangganya itu terlihat begitu menikmati menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal.

"Bantal di kamal Bummie tidak empuk~ bantal punya Ciwonnie _hyung_ empuk cekali. Bummie cuka~ Bummie mau bobo di cini caja boleh kan, _hyung_?" ujar Kibum kecil lagi seraya mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata berbinar, menatap ke arah Siwon.

Siwon yang hari ini mendapati titipan anak tetangga apartemennya hanya tersenyum kemudian, mengambil pinggang Kibum kecil lalu memeluknya erat. "_Arra~ hyung_ juga jadi punya guling nyaman~" kata Siwon seraya mengambil tangan Kibum untuk melingkari perutnya.

Kibum yang merasakan sesuatu yang baru pertama kali disentuhnya, ia terkikik geli, kemudian membelai perut Siwon pelan. "Hihihi pelut _hyung_ banyak kotak-kotaknya!" kata Kibum seraya sesekali melesakkan kepalanya ke dada _topless_ Siwon.

Siwon yang tadinya tersenyum hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan tangan _namja_ kecil itu, tanpa sadar senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian tipis yang tentu saja tidak diketahui oleh Kibum.

Siwon memeluk Kibum erat kemudian menciumi kepala _namja_ kecil itu membuat Kibum semakin melesakkan wajah imutnya. "_Hyung_ wangi~ Bummie cuka cekali~" lirih Kibum sambil menggesekkan hidungnya di dada Siwon.

Siwon yang kegelian melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Kibum penuh arti. "Bisakah Bummie tidak melakukan hal tadi?" ucapnya serius.

Memang dasarnya Kibum yang polos, ia malah membuat Siwon menggeram pelan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ehem! _Hyung_ kegelian."

"Tapi kan Bummie cuka, _hyung_~"

"Tidak boleh. Nanti hyung hilang kendali."

"Uhm? Hilang kendali kenapa?"

"Aish. Sudahlah, lebih baik Kibummie tidur. Ini sudah malam, kan? Besok pagi _umma_ akan menjemput Kibummie, bukan?"

Kibum kecil mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia lalu kembali memajukan wajahnya ke arah dada bidang Siwon. Memberikan sedikit gigitan di dada Siwon yang tak terbalut apa-apa, membuat Siwon tersentak, kemudian menjawab pelan. "Uhm, _ne, hyung. Jaljayo, ne_~?"

Siwon yang sebelumnya mendapatkan kejutan begitu akhirnya tidak tahan, ia mendongakkan sedikit wajah kecil Kibum kemudian melumat bibir kecil semerah apel itu membuat Kibum mengerjap. "_H-hyung_?"

"Aa—s-selamat tidur," balas Siwon kemudian kembali menenggelamkan Kibum ke dalam pelukannya. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan diri terhadap _namja_ kecil berusia 5 tahun itu.

Salahkan tetangganya yang memilik anak seimut, semanis dan selucu Kibum. Juga…sepintar dan sememesona itu yang membuat orientasi seksualnya terganggu. Oke. Bukan salahnya menjadi pedo, kan?

Apalagi _namja_ kecil itu termasuk dalam kategori yang lumayan cantik dan pas di pelukannya? Benar kan?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_**Saya gatau hasilnya gimana. Tapi semua kalian suka.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk ****Noenx Mgp Flashvin ****atas izin dan **_**postingan**_**/idenya. Hoho.**

_**Bye,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
